Chris Blackthorn
Contents http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Layout# hide#Help and Advice #Introduction #Appearance #Personality #Abilities and Powers ##Swordsmanship ##Marksmanship ##Hand to Hand Combat ##Physical Strength ##Agility ##Endurance ##Weapons ##Devil Fruit ##Haki #Relationships ##Crew ##Family ##Allies/ Friends ##Enemies ##Other #History #Character Design #Major Battles #Quotes #Trivia #Related Articles #External Links #Help and Advice Introduction Chris Blackthorn also known as the "Silent King of Destruction '", is a that was created by the lost ancient civilization of Az. He is so far the only survivor of the ancient civilization. All that he remembers is that his civilization was in danger and his people in a desperate attempt to save their history, turned Chris into a cyborg by implanting all of their technology and knowledge into him, and had him sleep for thousands of years. He was awoken accidentally by Mythos on the island of Nocturne. Although he was initially hostile towards Mythos, the two eventually became good friends. He formed the Myth Pirates with Mythos, and became first mate under Mythos and second in command of the crew. He is one of the protaganists of One Piece: Forever Dawn. Appearance Chris Blackthorn is a young man with white hair and tan skin. On his face are tattoos that he received from his civilization. He wears gold bell shaped earrings and has red eyes. He is almost always seen with a scowl across his face. He wears a one piece long sleeved shirt and pants with a strange symbol on the chest. When he gets serious during a fight he changes his appearance into his battle form. In this form he is wearing a helmet with a visor that covers his eyes but leaves the rest of his face exposed. He wears a dark black battle suit with red wrist and ankle guards coming out of his ankles and his left wrist. He still has the same symbol on his chest however it is red instead of gold. His right arm looks like it is entirely made out of plasma. Personality Chris is the strong silent type. He rarely makes conversation with others even his own crewmates unless he has something important that is on his mind. He does not boast or brag nor does he show emotions during battle, and he views those who do to be weak. He follows a strict code of moral conduct and honor which is believed to have been inherited from his civilization of Az. He is merciless in battle especially when someone angers him. The only person so far that he seems to be on good terms with and listens to is Mythos. He will also protect his fellow crewmates fiercely and stands up for their dreams. He has a real respect for Mythos as both a human being and as a captain. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Initially Chris did not use a sword, however after obtaining the A-Z Codex during the two year time skip he became quite proficient in swordplay and even gained a sword of his own that was made by his civilization. Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Maxr7 Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Myth Pirates